Dark Shadows
by phantomworks
Summary: The spirit of an ancient puzzle is sealed within his home. Yugi, a direct bloodline descendant of the mage that did so, finds the spirit's prison and unknowingly releases the evil mind. What could come about from this?
1. Chapter 1

Phantomworks: okay, I've got the poll up and running now peoples.

**Alice: so can they vote yet?**

Phantomworks: um… I guess… I mean I still have lots more ideas, but the poll does close Oct. 5 … so yeah I guess everyone can vote. Now this poll goes to all unfinished stories except second wish.

**Alice: PW needs the original story for that.**

Phantomworks; yes so I can twist it and prove that puzzleshipping is true.

**Alice; anyway, disclaimer.**

Phantomworks; I don't own Yugioh or its characters. Only this fanfic so support the original author pretty please. Oh yeah and this is a fanfic of Shamise's fanfic, Soul Eater. So I recommend her's highly and think it's totally awesome. (seriously! Read it! It's probably much better than this one is going to be!)

Chapter 1

The spirit drifted silently above his home. A golden box gleamed in the moonlight from the window. He was getting bored of this place. Sure the girl had been nice at first, but since he didn't let her solve the puzzle, now she constantly threw the pieces to the ground in frustration. He was surprised she hadn't broken any of them yet.

He glowed briefly in the moonlight before deciding that yes, it was time. Time to leave this house permanently and look for a better host. The golden box rattled as a strange glow over came it and the spirit hid inside of it. A strange sound of music drifted to the sleeping girl's ears.

She woke up, rubbing her eyes. Those eyes grew wide as they took in the scene. The box her grandfather had given her was rocking into mid-air, sounds of songs coming from the lightened gold. There was a flash and blank space took up the place where the box had been. A weird cloud of emotions left the girls and she wondered why she woke up in the first place.

An identical flash appeared on the other side of the globe in the country of Egypt. In a bustling market place the flash was missed among a crowd of merchants and customers alike.

"Oh? What's this?" an old man picked it up, examining the hieroglyphs and gold painted box. Sparks flew from the gold to his hands, stinging the skin. The man's eyes darkened.

"What? I don- I mean, it is a beautiful box fit for a king. Only one like it anywhere and it can be yours for a hundred dollars." The merchant snatched the box from the man's hand and displayed it.

"That's a rip-off! I won't pay more than sixty dollars for it." the man crossed his arms. The merchant feigned a heart attack and fainting spell.

"Oh! You are killing me! Ninety dollars!" the merchant bargained.

"No. my offer is sixty dollars!" the man argued back.

"Sir, you must understand! I have a wife and kids to feed! A family!" the merchant made up a sob story that usually worked on Americans. Maybe on a Japanese man too? "Eighty-two dollars!"

Apparently not.

"No. Sixty. Take it or leave it." the man started to walk away. The merchant grabbed the man's sleeve, stopping his retreat.

"Okay, okay! Seventy-five, but I can go no lower!" the merchant pleaded. Grinning, the man stuck out a hand.

"Deal." The shook on it and traded, money for the box. Both enjoyed the game of bargaining, but this time was different for both. The merchant went away, not knowing that the old gray-haired Japanese man had just saved his life, and the old man?

He walked away with the soul of a demon.

Once back at his hotel room, the man opened the box and rummaged through the golden puzzle pieces hidden inside. Pulling out one with the eye of Horus on it, he closed the lid and drew up a basic magic circle. Chanting filled the quickly darkening room. Wisps of blue spirit energy flowed around the man as he placed the box in the center of the circle. The spirit energy ran to the circle, the markings lifting around the box.

The spirit appeared to see his new host and gasped as he was surrounded by markings. Several flew at his home, disappearing on contact. His essence was pulled agonizingly and slowly into his home, now prison as the binding spell worked its magic on him. The spirit cursed colorfully and locked eyes with the old man.

"This won't hold me forever! I will break free!" the spirit swore as he completely disappeared inside his prison. The man slumped, tired from the spell and slowly stood.

"You will never be free again. This spell will only open to those of my bloodline and I will make sure you never see them. Besides, you can never become whole anyway." The man fingered the gold puzzle piece before slipping it into his luggage pocket. Then he nestled the golden box safely into the main compartment of his luggage as he packed for his trip home.

The dark spirit would never see the light of day for as long as the old man lived. Now he would hide the box and put it out of his mind. Sighing he packed the last of his belongings and set out for the airport. He was anxious to see his grandson again.

Phantomworks; okay, that's another down. Oh, another reminder. Read Shamise's Soul Eater! All of her stories are awesome! I just love this one the best.

**Alice: yeah, it is pretty good.**

Phantomworks: yep. (^^) so please review everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Phantomworks: see? I told you I'd try

**Alice: yeah yeah yeah, just get on with the story!**

Phantomworks: I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 2

A small tri-color haired boy ran about his grandfather's game shop happily playing and getting into stuff he wasn't supposed to. He cart wheeled along the main hall until his feet fell in front of the bottom step of the attic stairs. There was a dark air about the stairs that would've scared anyone away, but to an eleven year old, it meant only one thing.

Adventure.

"Grampa! I'm going to the attic! The boy said in a hushed tone. He heard no answer. He knew he wouldn't, the old man was deaf! But silence didn't mean 'no'…

The boy thundered up the stairs and shrugged open the door. Dust billowed out of the door and the boy coughed quickly before opening a window to air out the attic. Piles of souvenirs from old adventures of his grampa lay haphazardly, some teetering high close to the ceiling and waiting to crash down on a passer-by.

Surveying the piles curiously, the boy happily dug through the nearest mess to him, already deep in the world of imagination. He monologue to himself as he fought dragons, explored under sea worlds and discovered lost cities of gold in Africa.

That was when the spirit heard him.

The spirit was seething. It had been locked inside its prison for three months already. When was the last time it had seen the light of day? Had it even looked when it was sealed? He knew that he only came out at night with the blonde girl host, so when had he last seen the sun?

His 'ears' pricked at the sound of human speech. Curious, he looked through the 'window' of his prison. He picked up several dead presences –probably more spirits like himself or just plain junk. That's when he felt it.

The warm presence of life.

Closing his mind to everything else, the spirit centered his focus on the presence. The soul was light, having not yet received its dark half, but it smelled of the old man. Internally, the spirit growled. He really didn't want to put up with the man right now. About to completely cut off his senses to the intrusion, he heard an exclamation.

"Take that ye scurvy dogs!" clanging sounded outside of his prison. "Unhand Tinkerbelle! Or I'll throw your other hand to the Croc, Hook!"

What in the world was the man talking about? The spirit listened intently. It didn't sound like the old man but rather… a child? A child's fantasy. Perhaps he was entertaining himself? It didn't matter, he had what he wanted.

Freedom.

The spirit touched a light colored stone that was embedded in the rock walls of his prison. Sparks flew from where skin met the cool material and the stone alit. Golden light flowed from it, sending off small wisps of music. His prison rattled slightly, but the old man's spell held him within.

The boy stilled in his fake sword fight. Music drifted to his ears and drew his attention from his games. Slowly, the boy's face became blank. He stared ahead, dream like, listening to eth sounds. The sword feel from his hand and his head turned to the source of the sounds.

_**I've got his attention, not come to me, boy.**_ The music grew more wild, ore tempting. Shakily, the boy stalked forward, entranced by the sounds. He reached out a hand as he walked. The boy's own hidden spirit power started to react to the musical spell. His movements slowed.

_**No, come on! A little closer!**_ The spirit growled, laying his hand fully on the stone. The musical spell grew louder, a climatic ring with every note of the haunting melody. The boy's pace picked up again. His hand reached forward eagerly.

Skin brushed the cool metal box.

All of a sudden, the music stopped. The spirit had removed his hand from the stone and it went dark. The boy blinked. Why had he walked over here? His fingers slid over the golden box thoughtfully.

"Pixie dust makes stuff turn to gold! Tink! Are you in there?" the boy instantly fell back into character. Snatching the box from where it sat half hidden by a blanket, the boy yelped when it sparked at his skin. "That wasn't very nice, Tink!"

Curiously, he lifted the tightly closed lid to peer inside. The spirit rushed out; taking a deep breath of the fresh air though he didn't need it. The boy opened the box further. "A puzzle! Oh wow!" the boy completely forgot about 'Tink' and his previous game.

The exclamation brought the spirit's attention back to the boy. They looked very similar, same hair and the same pale skiing; though the boy's eyes were a tame amethyst while his own were an exotic crimson. And the boy was playing with his home.

Playing. With. His. Home.

_**Hey! Put that down! I didn't say you could play with it!**_ The spirit made to grab the boy from behind, but he went straight though. Both shivered with the feeling. Startled, the boy looked around the attic for the source of the… feeling that he just got, but could nothing. Still scanning the room, the boy hugged the warm box close to himself, afraid.

"Yugi? Where are you? Your mother is here!" the old man called through the small house/shop. Where had his grandson gotten to?

The boy jumped at the call of his name. Still clutching the golden box, the boy scrambled out of the attic. He really didn't want to get caught up here when his grampa had ordered him to stay out. Creeping down the stairs, the boy was silent as he ran to his backpack and quickly shoved the box into it. Once the box was safely hidden within, the boy shrugged on the pack.

_Grampa won't mind if I borrow this for a while. I'll give it back when I solve it. _The boy thought as he ran to his grampa. When the box had been shoved into the child's backpack, the spirit slid deftly inside. He cut off all traces of dark energy leakage that he could find and completely sealed his power within. The boy had hidden the box and he the spiritual power.

He was going to escape.

The child hugged the old man and the spirit tensed. However, the old man didn't sense a thing and the boy soon ran off to a waiting car with a woman in the driver's seat. The woman had little spiritual energy compared with the man and even the child. Even smaller spiritual awareness so the spirit doubted that she would be a threat. The child was safely in the car so now it was time to shift into the next phase of the plan.

Form a blood bond with his host.

Phantomworks: don't worry, I have one more chapter after this one.

**Alice; you better.**

Phantomworks; yep! (^^)


	3. Chapter 3

Phantomworks: I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 3

The child, 'Yugi' as the spirit had learned, was eager to start on the new 'toy'. He had sat down immediately at his desk in the small bedroom and began working on the puzzle. Not that the sprit would help right away, of course. Testing his host was part of the plan and so far, every single one had failed.

Yugi worked on the box for hours. Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, weeks into months. The spirit had to admit that the boy was definitely persistent. Through the months, the spirit had watched the boy. How he interacted with his parents and friends, his grades, any sports he played and basically anything the boy took the box to.

Which was everywhere the boy went.

Through his watch, the spirit was able to get a deeper look at the boy's soul. Yugi was king to everyone even the bullies that picked on him (the spirit mad a mental note to destr- meet them.) the younger was also very optimistic and loved to play outside, though he wasn't very athletic. He was also very smart. Though the boy slept though many classes, he still made straight A's throughout the first semester. Both of them, the spirit and Yugi, were so very similar, yet so very different at the same time.

The spirit held a grudge against people who would do him or his host harm. He would see to it that they paid the price for trespassing on his territory. Though he himself was smart, there was much of the new world that he didn't understand. Like why civilians were allowed to carry weapons through the streets like it was nothing at all. Why theses 'bullies' were allowed to prey on the weak, like hi host and walk away scotch-free. So many things didn't make sense.

Now the spirit watched his host work yet another night away on the golden puzzle. Hallow's Eve was a mere fortnight away and he knew that if he wanted, the spirit could help his host and complete the connection on the most spirit infested day of the year. Did he want to though? Did he want this host?

Sure his host had a lot of pure spirit energy, but he also had little awareness –like his mother. The spirit would be able to slip right in without the boy knowing until after the fact. This host was almost made for him too, the way they looked so similar.

And he had taken a liking to this one.

The spirit was still debating this when Yugi cried out in joy. He looked over the smaller's shoulder. His eyes widened in surprise. The puzzle was half-finished and by the look of things, it wouldn't take long to complete it. That made up the spirit's mind. Yes, he decided he would keep this host just as he sealed off the boy's ability to finish the puzzle on his own.

A few more hours went by and the boy growled and pouted in frustration. Chuckling, the spirit watched the boy get ready for bed and checked the clock that said 11:45. Sighing, the boy climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep. Hovering over the boy, the spirit leaned down and whispered in the smaller's ear.

_**Don't worry, little one. I have chosen to keep and protect you. You will have nothing to fear. All you must do is finish the puzzle.**_ The spirit grinned when the boy shivered in his sleep and he faded out, drifting back to his home.

Phantomworks; and that's it.

**Alice;… I hate you. You and your darn cliffhangers.**

Phantomworks; I know, but doesn't it make you want to keep reading?


End file.
